


All of this, it is yours

by cuneifire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 20th Century, American aid to Japan, Gen, Historical Hetalia, end of WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Japan waits. America is late, although by now that is to be expected.





	All of this, it is yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey random people on the internet! No clue where this came from, but I intend to write some Japan/America in the future, although for now take this random angsty thing with no romance because occasionally I like to at least attempt to be something other than trash. Hope you enjoy!

1946

.

Japan kicks off his shoes as he enters the room, eyes downcast as he walks into it.

                He sits down, folding his legs beneath him and staring at nothing.

He’s waiting. He’s good at waiting, so he doesn’t mind.

                The waiting, he knows, is fine. It’s just what comes after that.

Japan is waiting for America. He does not think of what this implies, what this means he has been reduced to, but instead stares.

He waits, trying to empty his mind of thoughts, because he does not want to think of what had happened to him, what he had done, how he had fallen.

                Fallen. Decimated. Subjugated. There were different words for it, but it all meant the same thing.

It meant he could not afford to be mad at America should he be late, because Japan’s future depended on him.

                It meant he was wearing a stiff and scratchy suit instead of a kimono, it means he must keep his head bowed and do his best to bargain for the best he can hope for. It means he must swallow his pride, his dreams, his ambitions, in favor of appealing to America.

The thought bring shame to his ancestors, but he waits regardless.

 _8:39AM,_ the clock on his wall reads. America is late.

                Japan waits.

America arrives a handful of minutes after he last checked the clock, hair messy and suit buttons done in a way even Japan can tell is the wrong order. His tie is not done properly, his briefcase is half open.

                Japan does not comment.

“Hey Japan! Sorry I was late, I only got here yesterday and you guys have really off time zones, you know! Also everyone I ran into spoke Japanese, and I don’t really know any Japanese, so I kind of got really lost trying to get here. Uh-” He has the decency to look ashamed of his absence. Japan does not comment.

                He sits down, crossing his legs in all the wrong fashion and pulling his briefcase from beside him. Papers tumble out, the wind catching on one of them so it lands in front of Japan.

America winces. “Yeah. Sorry about that.”

 _Economic aid to Japan,_ the plan reads.

                America does not seem to notice that Japan is not responding to him, continuing on to talk anyways.

“Yeah, so we were thinking that we could, y’know, give you some stuff. ‘Cause y’know, you really, uh, need it.” America stumbles over his words, and Japan does not mention that many of the reasons Japan needs America’s help are America’s doing.

                “So the plan’s that we invest maybe a few billion dollars in your reparations, help out your economy and all that so you can get back up on your feet. I’ve kind of got my hands full with Europe right now, but I’m sure we could help you out-” He pulls out another windswept paper, bent from carelessness.

He adjusts his glasses, reading off the paper. “Two billion, maybe? Yeah, that’s around what we’ll be giving you. And you can rebuild your economy, and work as a democracy, and stuff.”

                Japan keeps his gaze down. He supposes that is what he will do, then. He supposes it will do that America does not mention this will mean his military subjection to join the subjection of his people, that his naval bases will be occupied, his army reduced to honourless penny pickers.

                He does not mention it, even though America is looking at him now, perhaps noticing he has not said a word in the whole meeting.

                “Hey, dude, are you alright?” America is still half smiling.

Japan keeps his gaze down.

                “Oh. I get it.” America bits his lips, as if he wants to say something, maybe about how Japan deserved to be bombed, maybe about how that was revenge. Japan doesn’t bother to think that he’d apologize. Such an action would not would not be of him, any more than speaking impolitely or using bitter words as weapons would be of Japan.

America stands up, not noticing Japan’s thoughts.

“I’ll, uh, -here” He shoves the papers towards Japan, and Japan gazes at them, only briefly reading through economic plans and plans for democratization.

                “You- I’ll be-” He waves a hand towards another room, and begins to pace out of the room.

“I’ll leave you to it.” He says, and he walks out of the room, quickly and without regard for much.

                It is very likely Japan imagines the sadness on America’s face as he leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> -Between 1946 and 1952, the US invested 2.2 billion (with inflation, 18 billion) dollars in sending financial aid to Japan and setting the country up as a democracy.  
> -Also mentioned is the Marshall plan, the US’ economic aid to Europe after the war, the US occupation of Japanese naval bases in exchange for said aid, and the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.


End file.
